Dodgem-X
Dodgem-X is a punk band from Bargoed who have exsisted in many forms since 1999, and until 2005 were simply called Dodgem. The band's original line up consisted of Luke Chard (vocals) Luke Davies and Gareth Gibbs (guitars) Jody Davies (bass) and Geraint Bodman (drums) but was shifted around in November 2002 with the departure of original vocalist Luke Chard, who was replaced on vocals by bassist Jody Davies. The threat of a lawsuit from an american band of the same name (Dodgem) in 2006 and the departure of guitarist Gareth Gibbs from the band (to be replaced by Andrew Roach), the 'X' was added to the name. History Formation & Early Years (1999-2005) The band formed in 1999, and by 2002 had shifted around their lineup to see Jody Davies take the position of frontman. The band played extensively around the country from the years 2002-2005, securing shows with bands like The Blackout and Kids in Glass houses, both of which were still small, up-and-coming bands at the time. Name Change & Breakup (2006) Due to the threat of a lawsuit from an American band who at the time the band shared a name with (Dodgem), they added an 'X' to the end of their moniker resulting in a slight name change and safety form the potential lawsuit. The rest of the year saw the band continue to gig, supporting bands such as Capdown and Adequate Seven in the legendary TJ's in Newport. The band eventually decided to call it a day near the end of the year. Reformation & Releases (2010-present) After four years of inactivity, the former members of the band met at a football match in November 2010 and, after a few beers, decided to re-form the band for one more show in the Green Rooms in Treforest in January 2011. The success of this show saw the members decide to keep the band alive and led to the release of their first official single Action Man in 2011 which has enjoyed airplay on several local radio stations and on BBC Radio 1. Since then the band has actively gigged for several years and have released an album (If You Don't Want to Know the Score, Look Away Now) and two EPs (After the Horse Has Bolted and Don't Mention My Name on the Airwaves) to date. Style and Influence The band carry on a classic old-school punk sound in their music and cite their influences as Therapy?, Queens of the Stone Age, Helmet, Black Flag, Nirvana and Metallica. Band Members Current members * Jody Davies - Vocals Bass (1999-present) * Luke Davies - Guitar (1999-present) * Dayle Smith - Bass (2013-Present) * Geraint Bodman - Drums (1999-present) Past Members * Luke Chard - Vocals (1999-2001) * Gareth Gibbs - Bass Guitar (1999-2005) * Andrew Roach - Bass (2005-2011) * Natasha Muller - Bass (2011-2012) * Ross Morton - Bass (2012-2013) * Dorian Holmes - Bass (2013) Discography Singles * Action Man (2011) EPs * After the Horse Has Bolted (2012) * The Exploding Chicken Saga Continues (Live and Rarities EP) (2013) * Don't Mention My Name on the Airwaves (2014) Albums * If You Don't Want to Know the Score, Look Away Now (2011) Category:Bands